Kenny The Whore
by BlackKatCurse
Summary: Kenny and Stan have a secret, but Kenny has a secret with everyone else. What is he to do when his lies start to be revealed? Rated M for reasons
1. Chapter 1

_I am writing this while watching South Park. The episode where Butters watches 'Lord of the Rings' Which is just really awesome porno Lmfao One of my most favorite episodes XD What's yours? (:_

"Fuck me..." Stan whispered into my ear as he draped his arms over my shoulders and pressing his lips against mine. I hungrily kissed him back, pushing him back against the wall and lifting up him shirt and feeling his built form.

This is all because I died almost a decade ago, when I was diagnosed with that stupid muscle illness. It was because Stan never said goodbye he was able to see past my curse. A month after reappearing he kissed me out of nowhere, claiming he knew I was an angel. Angel, my ass.

I picked him up and threw him onto his bed, breathing hard I pulled off my shirt and climbing on top of him, managing to rub the growing member in my pants against his, making him cry out pathetically. I tore into his exposed neck, feeling ever muscle in his body tense up. I wanted more.

At first I thought him confessing his love for me was just bullshit and he'd forget about it all within a week, but it carried on for a couple years. Secretly pulling me away to kiss me and holding my hand under the lunch table. It wasn't too bad except for the fact he pretending like we were nothing around everyone else. He didn't even break up with Wendy! I was about done with his shit last year by the end of my freshman year so I snuck into his house one night to end it.

"K-Kenny..." The ebon haired boy moaned as I slipped my hand into his pants, pulling them down slightly and stroking his dick slowly.

"Jeez Stan," I whispered in his ear huskily. "I thought I was the whore here." I smirked as he glared at me, but before he could punch me, I squeezed his member making him cry out.

I didn't end it that night. I managed to tell him I didn't like how things were before he told me to fuck him. The first time was agonizing, we both had no idea what to do and I made Stan cry. After I left him in a crying ball of cum, I figured we weren't going to speak again, but here we are.

We both tackled each other, fighting to get each other's clothes off in a hot scene of bites, moans, and scratches. I laid on top of Stan, breathing into his mouth as he does mine. He slowly wrapped his arms around my neck, preparing himself as I slowly slide myself in. I pushed my tongue into his mouth before he could cry out.

He's still with Wendy and I still get girls lining up to blow me. We both decided to keep it just between us and continue on with life outside his bedroom like the man whore I was and the courter back star his is. Life was sometimes so cruel, but such a fun roller coaster.

I pounded in and out of the boy beneath me as he begged for more. His back was arched and his fingers buried themselves into my shoulders. I reached around his legs and started to pump his dick while I continued to pound into him.

"Kenny-oh fuck, shit" He gasped and gritted through his teeth as pre-cum spewed out onto my fingers. I grinned and used my free hand to pin his hands down above his head. His body tense and stiff as he moaned and gasped. I lifted my hand from his wrists and trailed my hands all over his body, slowly, soaking up every sensation of this moment as he called out my name.

No, sometimes life is just cruel.

"Hey, Stan, the Jew-" My eyes shot toward the door along with Stan's to stare at the paralyzed fatass. We looked at each other for awhile in complete silence, until Cartman regained his senses "K-Kenny?" His voice cracked.

Shit.

_A_N: Yummy. Kenny is such a whore. Should I make this a story? It'd probably be a short story. I don't yet. Sorry it's so short. _


	2. Chapter 2

"And that time Mr. Slave shove Brittany Spears up his ass!" Craig chortled, causing everyone else around the bonfire to explode with laughter. Except Cartman, who just sat on a log, glaring into the large dancing flame.

It has been almost a week since he caught Stan and I; he hasn't said a word to me. Stan on the other hand was a hot mess, terrified that Wendy would find out, currently the girl he was all over right now. I kept my eyes on Cartman as the rest of the adolescents went through their fucked up memories of childhood.

"Yeah! Remember when Bebe first got boobs?!" Red exclaimed, making every female laugh and male awkwardly chuckle.

I took this chance to quietly move over Cartman; everyone just carried on as Cartman and I started our own conversation. "What do you want rat?" he mumbled, tiredly.

Smiling I watched the fire dance with him. "You're avoiding me."

He half-laughed. "Seriously? Stan? The guy who is head over heels for Wendy is a fag? And you're fucking him?"

My smile faded slightly as I turned and looked at him. His face was shrouded in disbelief with a tinge of anger. "Eric-"

"I mean, come on, dude what the hell? I knew you were a whore, but I don't even want to imagine the STD's you probably gave me!" He clenched his teeth and looked back at the fire.

I sighed and stood up. "I have a feeling that's not what's bothering you."

"You leaving Kenny?" Kyle asked from behind me.

I looked back and smiled at the gorgeous red head, who was smiling back at me. I'd give up all my fuck buddies to get a turn with him. "Yea, I'm a bit tired. I'll see you all tomorrow bright and early."

Kyle chuckled and nodded. "See ya, Ken!"

"Bye, Kenny!" Bebe giggled after Kyle.

I waved and started walking. "I'll be at your place." I whispered softly, but loud enough for Cartman to hear. I looked back to see him watching me as I go, before narrowing his eyes and turning back around.

"Well, hello Kenny." Ms. Cartman smiled as I walked through the door.

"Yo, how have you been?" I smiled back, noticing the pile of crack she was hiding under a newspaper. She was hitting a new low. Her hair was falling out, her face was starting to drop and age, her body was gaining weight quickly and her voice was getting raspy. Don't get me wrong, she was still pretty hot for her age, but if she continued her lifestyle; she won't be able to get paid anymore.

"I've been great, hun. I haven't seen you at all this past week. Where have you been hun?" She shook a bit, anxious to fuel her hunger.

"Yea, sorry." I laughed a bit and started heading for the stairs. "Family, you know how it is. I'll be up in Eric's room if you need me."

"Of course, hun." She smiled as I jogged up the stairs, before I could even reach the top I could already hear her taking hits.

I opened the door to Cartman's room and glanced around. Very organized as always, except his desk that had piles of papers covering it. He hasn't outgrown his need for money and he still cons the hell out of people, but he's gotten amazing at it. Now, he is able to convince a hospital that he's never been to, owes him money. He will make on hell of a lawyer.

I started pondering through his things, reading some of the lawsuits he was planning, organizing the plans from the actual lawsuits in order. Then, I noticed he had a check out on his desk sighed by him, but it wasn't to anyone. It was for three hundred grand. Damn, who's getting that? Whomever is it pretty lucky, Cartman doesn't just give money away. I grabbed the check and opened one of his drawers so he doesn't lose it, but as soon as I opened the drawer something caught my eye.

There was a list of every kid from our class on it, including his name. "What the...?" My voice trailed off as I examined it a bit more. His name, Stan's, Butter's, Wendy's, Craig's, Bebe's, Clyde's, and Kyle's name were all highlighted.

"Why are you going through my things?" Cartman asked from the doorway.

Without glancing up from the paper, "I've been waiting for you. I even took the liberty to organize your desk for you."

He came up and grabbed the paper from me and sat in his chair, putting it back into his drawer. "It's just a list of people you've fucked. I had to make sure you didn't give me anything, since you thought it wasn't important to tell me you were fucking other people along with me."

I chuckled softly and looked at him. "Since when have you cared what and who I fuck? As I recall you said what we do is just for fun, no strings attached."

"There are no strings attached, you're just a fucking idiot and I could totally see you spreading around HIV or some bullshit like that because you don't know how to keep your dick in our pants." Cartman turned around in his chair and started scribbling away on his papers.

"Not my fault you can't keep your ass out of the air around me." I smirked.

"Shut the fuck up you rat! You know I could care less whether you're around me or not!" He looked over his shoulder and glared at me.

I plopped down onto the bed and smiled at him. "Then why did you go out of your way to ignore me this week? If I must say, that's not like you at all."

"What the hell are you talking about, you little fuck?" He went back to scribbling on his papers.

"Eric Cartman, doesn't ignore people when they piss him off. He screams and yells at them, threatening to kick their ass if they don't listen." He huffed and I laughed quietly. "Then, if that person still doesn't listen, the all mighty Cartman plots against and deceives them; which might included them to end up eating their own parents."

"Shut up Kenny, you know he deserved that."

I sighed remembering Stan telling me that story, since I was M.I.A at the time. It hurt that no one, but him remembered I was gone for some of those crazy times. I stood up and leaned over so I was right by his ear. "Admit it, you like me."

Suddenly, a sharp pain burst through my cheek as I stumbled onto the floor. I blinked and looked up as he towered over me, is hands balled into tight fist. I burst out laughing as I got back up onto my feet and put my hands inside my parka. "Alright, I get it. I know when it's time for me to go." I started for the door. "Although it seems like I'm right. Who knew Eric Cartman had a heart." I started to close his door slowly. "By the way, I knew fucked Kyle, I guess I should change that though, huh?"

"Who was your first?" Cartman grabbed the door and opened it, pulling me back inside and slamming it shut. "Well?! Who?!"

I looked at him as his face contorted from anger to agony. "Uh, why do you care?"

He grabbed me by my arms and shook me a bit. "Because! Tell me Kenny!"

I pushed myself away from him quickly. "Dude, what's gotten into you?! This isn't like you!"

Hastily, he dove into my neck, pushing me onto the floor. I groaned softly as his teeth sunk deep inside my pulse line. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up, pulling him into a deep kiss as my hands went up his shirt. He wasn't the fat little boy anymore, he lost most of his weight and exchanged it with muscle. Fuck, what am I doing?

I felt his arms wrapping around my waist as I deepened the kiss and pulled him closer to me, pulling off his shirt as he released me from my parka. I wrestled him down onto his back and got on top of him, stroking his already hard member, causing him to gasp and moan as soon as I pulled down his pants.

I leaned down and slowly licked from the base of his dick to the tip, making him squirm in place. I placed the tip into my mouth and grabbed his balls, squeezing them. "F-fuck you, K-Kenny." Cartman moaned.

I smirked and sucked harder on him, flicking my tongue against his member as well. I felt his fingers dig themselves in my hair as a small amount of pre-cum shot into my mouth. I pulled back and looked up at him. "Damn, you're going fast today."

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed before I turned him over and lifted up his hips, placing his ass in the air. I pushed one of my fingers into his ass, making him whimper pathetically, while I coated his back with soft kisses. I'm not going to lie, I love seeing Cartman like this. After watching for so many years him walk all over people, using them and hurting them; nothing felt better than having control over a monster.

I pulled my finger out and leaned down, slowly licking his asshole and spitting on it while he bit into his thumb to shroud his moans. "Are you ready?" I winked.

No response.

I started to stuff myself inside him, causing him to cry out in agony and clench his fist. I placed my hand onto his shoulder and the other on his hip; pounding in and out of him. I moaned as he whimpered my name, making me push deeper into him.

He continued to cry out as I rocked his body back and forth and came up, placing his back against my chest. I took the opportunity to attack his neck just as he did mine. I bit and sucked hard on his neck, grabbing harder onto his shoulder while I wrap my other arm tightly around his built torso.

I kept pounding in and out of him, combining our bodies together. He was struggling hard not to cum as one of my hands found his dick and started to pump it quickly. I couldn't even imagine how he was able to put up with this; my hips were clapping against his ass as I heard him cry out and felt a warm drop of water fall onto my cheek. I pulled away from his neck as I tightened my grip on his member, feeling myself explode inside him and him explode all over my hand.

He collapsed against the floor as I fell back against his wall. He was curled up, cum trickling out of him, while he hid his face. "Why did we use the floor and not your bed?" I joked.

"Get out."

I knew he was going to say that. He kicked me out afterwards every single time. "Why?" I dared to ask.

"Just get out Kenny..." He whispered softly. I put my parka and boxers on quickly then crawled over to him. I lifted his hat slowly from his face to see small streams of water falling down his cheeks. "Kenny, I said-"

"I know what you said. Doesn't mean I'm going to listen." I laid down beside him, making sure I was touching him, looking up at the ceiling.

The room was silent, actually the entire house was silent. His mother probably didn't hear any of that and if she did, she's too gone right now to comprehend what just happened. I sometimes, only sometimes feel ad for him, but then I remember how awful he really is so I think he gets what he deserves. Maybe it's just bad parenting or maybe it's not. Some people are just born evil, ya know?

"It was with you. Doesn't mean it was any less awkward with Stan, but yea. You were the first." I said softly.

He was looking at me and I knew he was relieved, but little did he know, I also tend to lie a lot. I will never forget who I actually spent that cold winter night with, under covers. It's regrettable.

_A_N: I'm not a big fan of Cartman doing anyone honestly, its creepy to think about, but it helps the story and who would expect him to be a bottom right? Kenny is the king, yo. Don't mess with him XD _


End file.
